


flower's language

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Language of Flowers, M/M, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: "Loving someone can be similar like how you plant a flower, how you care and waters it, be patient as you waiting for the bud to bloom so you can pick a beautiful one later""But what if you get a heart broke by loving someone?""Do you care for the result or the moment when you fall in love?"
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	flower's language

"What's make you feel upset when you got broke up or heart broke? Didn't love is such a pleasure or blissful feeling?"

Sakusa norrowed his eyes, a sight that he was disagree by his senior words, how could he said it **still** a pleasure when he got cheated, or losing someone he loved or maybe can't keep his relationship any longer?

Heart broke never leaves him a joy, it filled with sadness, dissapointed and pain.

But he would be agree if the condition changed into the time when he was falling in love, it such a pleasure as he feel an odd sensation inside his stomatch, a fluttering feeling, the heat risen up into his cheeks and more.

Falling in love **always** leaves him a joyfull feeling, and it's always be different from the first thing he mentioned.

But he still keep his words for him, didn't say anything in return, just let Iizuna—his senior and captain—continue his words.

"Isn't upset, anger, and sadness just a result as you can't get or maybe keep something important on your life to always be yours?"

He also told him, as the process of love, didn't people usually be happy with it? Wasn't people just be happy of those feeling? Without thinking about what if they get a broken heart? They are happy with love itself, so they shouldn't be sad or upset if it ended. Only by love itself.

* * *

"There's a lot similarities beteween loving someone and plating"

He watches the other boy who's doing gardening activities, as the waters it and cuts withered leaves from his plant, places his pot on the spot where's it can get the rays.

Love it could be conceived with flower bud. When someome is really madly in love besides of their joyful feeling there's also an excitement as they wait it—in this case is love—to bloom into something beautiful, so they could pick it for their self.

"Loving someone can be similar like how you plant a flower, how you care and waters it, be patient as you waiting for the bud to bloom so you can pick a beautiful one later"

"But what if you get a heart broke by loving someone?"

"Do you care for the result or the moment when you fall in love?"

He continues it, the beauty of "loving someone" lies in the process. **Patient** and **affection** like when you waters the plant and waits for it to grow from a small seeds into a beautiful flower and ready to pick. It's just you and your platonic feeling and attraction.

And there's won't be an ugly flower as it bloom, so it goes the same for love, there isn't a bad love for someone, all those feeling are beautiful, pleasant, and blissful.

What make it feel hurt is human's greed as they try to make everything to be theirs.

* * *

"It's already enough when the bud finally bloom, those feelings are beautiful, it doesn't matter in the end if it going to be unrequited or not"

Iizuna picks one of his flower from the pot on his garden—the pink carnation one and pass it to Sakusa.

"As you pick the flower you are ready for the consequences of you get accepted or rejected also ready to get heart broke as the flower going to withered"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's sail Sakuiizu nation!


End file.
